La liberté
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, il avait compris qu'il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui dégageaient un charisme incontesté et que l'on devinait, dès le premier abord, prédestinés à commander.


**La liberté**

_Disclaimers : le pirate à M. Matsumoto. L'amiral aussi, probablement, ainsi que le fauteuil et le vaisseau. En revanche et pour la première fois, le design plutôt à M. Aramaki._

_Notes chronologiques : préquelle au film CGI, à la louche cinq à dix ans plus tôt. Avant que l'amiral ne soit amiral, justement._

_Digressions philosophiques : le capitaine n'existe pas._

_À Yume, pour le prompt.  
>À Kumfu, pour l'accroche.<em>

—

La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, il avait compris qu'il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer.  
>Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui dégageaient un charisme incontesté et que l'on devinait, dès le premier abord, prédestinés à commander. Un chef que l'on suivait sans hésiter, un meneur qui poussait ses troupes à la victoire… ou à la mort, mais qui jamais ne s'abaissait à reculer.<p>

— Ainsi, tu es donc réel.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. L'eût-il voulu, il aurait d'ailleurs été bien en peine de savoir comment se défendre. Cela faisait, tous comptes faits, presque cent ans. Une éternité. Une aberration.  
>Il eut un sourire amer.<br>Une aberration.

Il bougea machinalement les épaules à la recherche d'une position plus confortable et reçut en retour un coup de matraque dans les côtes. Il ne broncha pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver ainsi, à genoux, les mains liées, mais au lieu de se sentir vulnérable il était calme et serein.  
>Si seulement ils savaient…<br>Son impassibilité ne plaisait pas à son interlocuteur. Un commandant, au vu de ses galons. Jeune. Sûrement tout juste sorti de l'Académie militaire. Fier de sa prise. Et très énervé de ne pas obtenir la réaction escomptée de son prisonnier.

— Ton temps est terminé, pirate ! cracha l'officier. Désormais, Gaïa ne craindra plus le nom d'Harlock !

Si seulement ils savaient. Harlock ne put retenir un deuxième sourire désabusé. La Coalition pensait-elle vraiment que tout s'arrêterait avec sa capture ?

— Vous n'êtes rien, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Et vous n'avez aucune conscience de ce que vous affrontez.

L'autre serra le poing. Fier et très énervé, en effet.  
>Harlock redressa la tête, haussa un sourcil amusé. On attendait de lui qu'il se débatte, qu'il insulte, qu'il rende coup pour coup. On s'était préparé à maîtriser un dangereux criminel, combatif, entraîné, indomptable. Sa docilité les mettait mal à l'aise.<br>Ils l'avaient frappé, il était resté indifférent, et dans les rangs des soldats la peur remplaçait peu à peu l'autosatisfaction virile qui avait suivi sa capture.  
>Il avait déjà entendu le mot « fantôme » murmuré deux fois.<p>

Harlock sourit à nouveau. Ces crétins ignoraient à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité.  
>Seul leur commandant semblait ne faire aucun cas de la légende.<p>

— Tu seras jugé pour tes crimes, reprenait celui-ci. Tu auras un procès équitable, puis tu payeras ta dette à la société comme n'importe qui !

L'officier attendit un instant qu'il réagisse, ce qu'il ne fit pas. À quoi bon ? Tant de naïveté sur « l'équité » de Gaïa en devenait presque risible.  
>Ce brillant militaire avait-il été mis au courant de tous les méandres politiques de la Coalition ? se demanda Harlock. Avait-il connaissance des intrigues, des pots-de-vin, de la gangrène qui s'était installée au sein du Conseil ?<p>

— Je serai celui qui restaurera la paix dans la galaxie ! poursuivait le commandant, mâchoires crispées. Vous, les pirates, malgré ce que vous prétendez, vous n'êtes qu'une entrave à notre liberté !

Tant d'idéalisme…  
>Soudain, et sans qu'Harlock ne comprenne comment il en était venu à de telles pensées, une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il fut un temps où il avait été le même homme. Confiant dans l'avenir. Arc-bouté sur ses idées. Convaincu du bien-fondé de sa mission.<br>Un temps où il était libre.  
>Un temps révolu.<p>

Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeur. Cet homme, cet officier de Gaïa, ce commandant droit et raide dans son fauteuil gravitationnel méritait-il son mépris ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, éprouvait-il comme une pointe d'envie ? Pourquoi cette chaleur qui l'envahissait ?  
>Le sang courait dans ses veines, battait à ses tempes, son corps se tendait, gavé d'adrénaline, paré à l'action…<br>Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivant.  
>Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle excitation ? Presque un siècle… Un siècle sans jamais personne pour se dresser devant lui. Un siècle sans opposition. Sans ennemi.<br>Un siècle seul face à ses fantômes.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, une respiration, deux, un infime instant, puis il renifla avec dédain. Trop tard, il était beaucoup trop tard. Que ne lui avait-on opposé un adversaire aussi pugnace neuf décennies plus tôt ? Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.

— Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, lâcha-t-il.

L'intonation était sarcastique, la provocation évidente. C'était pourtant la réalité.

Ils avaient choisi la facilité en le capturant alors qu'il s'était éloigné de son vaisseau. Ils avaient cru à une erreur de sa part. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être avait-il voulu, en effet, s'affranchir un instant de cet étau qui l'opprimait. Se souvenir de la senteur de l'air, de la caresse de la brise. Partir aussi loin que lui permettaient les liens qui l'enchaînaient à son poste.  
>Oublier. Juste un moment.<br>Quelles qu'eussent été ses raisons, ils en avaient profité. Ce commandant minable, cet… infirme en fauteuil en avait profité.  
>C'était le premier à oser braver les peurs, les rumeurs, les anciens démons. Le premier. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il l'admirait. Il lui ferait payer.<p>

Il se dégagea brusquement, se mit debout, toisa son adversaire.

Il était seul. Il était donc intouchable.

Et l'officier le savait.  
>Il attendait, comprit alors Harlock. Lui-même n'était qu'un pion. Une pièce du plan.<br>Gaïa n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle affrontait, et cet officier le savait. Il l'avait étudié, traqué, il avait guetté l'opportunité de fondre sur lui. Il l'avait conduit ici, dans une station spatiale désertée, au milieu d'un hangar immense. Il n'avait rien fait, rien demandé. Il attendait des éléments concrets. Des données sur un fantôme.  
>Il attendait l'Arcadia.<p>

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Il restait une dernière hypothèse à vérifier.  
>Il bondit, plongea la tête la première. Les militaires l'immobilisèrent sans trop de peine – mains liées contre une escouade, même lui ne pouvait faire le poids – mais il avait eu sa réponse.<br>Le commandant n'était qu'un hologramme. Les soldats, des outils consommables. L'Arcadia viendrait. Ils mourraient. Tout serait enregistré et décortiqué en vue de la prochaine confrontation. Connais ton ennemi.  
>La performance lui arracha un ricanement. Bien joué.<p>

Le bruit résonna dans le hangar. Incongru. Lugubre. Semblait-il, doté d'une vie propre. La peur… La peur était palpable. La peur était.  
>Solide. Présente.<p>

— Il approche, murmura-t-il.

Tous l'entendirent. Tous se raidirent.  
>Un soldat, plus téméraire, plus effrayé, plus stupide, ouvrit le feu sur lui. Un seul coup, au travers de la cuisse. Harlock ne cilla pas. Il n'avait même pas à feindre résister à la douleur : elle n'existait tout simplement pas.<p>

Il approchait.  
>Il était donc intouchable.<p>

Il approchait et son corps réagissait à sa présence. Ses muscles pulsaient, son être exhalait des volutes spectrales, bleuâtres, qui tournoyaient autour de lui en d'éphémères feux follets.  
>Il approchait et des filaments glacés s'insinuaient dans sa chair tel un poison, lui rappelant son pacte, son lien, sa malédiction.<br>Il approchait, messager de mort, ange destructeur, dans un grondement sourd.

Les militaires de Gaïa reculaient. Leurs yeux affolés cherchaient une issue, un réconfort mutuel, un zeste de courage. Leur terreur était jouissive.

Trop tard maintenant. La mort approche.

Sang. Tonnerre.  
>Les parois de métal déchirées gémissent et se tordent. La station empalée hurle et s'ouvre en deux tandis que la proue massive de l'Arcadia la pénètre.<br>Cris. Sirène lancinante.  
>Le sol tremble. Les murs vibrent. Le fracas des explosions couvre le bruit des alarmes. La porte cède sous les coups de boutoir. La horde en armure s'avance, les tirs ricochent sur le blindage des carapaces. Aucune pitié derrière les visières renforcées. Aucune faiblesse dans les bras qui tiennent les haches à gravitation.<p>

La pièce se teinte de rouge.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Rester immobile. Profiter encore quelques secondes de cette sensation fugitive de liberté. Espérer la fin, savoir qu'il n'en sera rien.  
>Être emporté.<br>Ténèbres.

—

La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, il avait compris qu'il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer.  
>Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui dégageaient un charisme incontesté et que l'on devinait, dès le premier abord, prédestinés à commander. Un chef que l'on suivait sans hésiter, un meneur qui poussait ses troupes à la victoire… ou à la mort, mais qui jamais ne s'abaissait à reculer.<p>

— Commandant ! Commandant Ezra ! L'état-major réclame un rapport de toute urgence !

Ezra secoua la tête. L'escouade avait été décimée. La station de ravitaillement, inutilisable, nécessiterait de longues et coûteuses réparations. Tout ça pour quelques malheureux scans d'un vaisseau dont Gaïa possédait déjà les plans.  
>Quel gâchis.<br>Tout ça pour constater de ses yeux la puissance de la matière noire.

Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans les yeux de l'officier, mélange de haine, d'une peur naissante et d'autre chose surtout. De la jalousie. De l'envie. L'envie de réduire cet ennemi à l'impuissance, de l'écraser comme un insecte insignifiant. L'envie de lui couper ses ailes afin qu'il cesse de le narguer, lui, cloué dans son fauteuil, privé de son bonheur, incapable d'être libre.

— Harlock…

On l'avait traité de criminel, de terroriste. Une menace pour la galaxie. Un pirate. Il se dressait contre la Coalition Gaïa depuis la fin de la Guerre du Retour, il y avait de cela presque cent ans. Et il dégageait une aura qui n'avait rien d'humain.  
>L'était-il ?<p> 


End file.
